


Teaching Lordstorm - UST

by Kelkat9



Series: Lordstorm and His LiveJournal Adventures [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, POV First Person, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Another entry in Dametyler's blog where Rose shows the Doctor what UST is.





	

Hello Dametyler here again. 

I'm sure you all have read Lordstorm's stories -- a bit autobiographical aren't they? Anyway, he leaves out some of the good bits and maybe exaggerates a little. So, I thought I might tell you a bit more. Course, he's sitting here telling me he's just editing. As if he could actually do that! Did I mention the babbling? Anyhow, he forgot or left out one of our discussions bout abbreviations. 

Oh, and regarding those abbreviations, you'd think someone with an IQ of like a 1,000 (Uh, he says more like 100,000) would understand simple abbreviations. Lucky for him I know all about that stuff. See, we were separated for a few years so I had loads of time on my hands to learn all about new tech, science and for a break read fanfic. But we won't get into that part of my life. We're here to talk about my gorgeous Lordstorm with the great hair, nice arse and where was I? 

Oh yes, abbreviations. So I taught him everything I know all about Live Journal which he wrote and we posted here. Oh, he says his work is advanced creative instructional material. You see me rolling my eyes. Right?

So, he didn't know what UST was. Can you imagine? Well, I bet you lot know don't you? Oh, now he's insulting humans again. Honestly, big brain and all still can't figure out how to play a bleeding DVD. Nooo, he has to tinker with it and the next thing you know laser beams are shooting out of the dvd player and there's a huge hole in the sofa not to mention we now have a new doorway in the wall. But, I digress. 

We were discussing UST. So, himself was staring at someone's journal on LJ and tugging at his gorgeous hair. We covered the hair right? So I walked in and I can tell it's time for one of "those" discussions. He looked at me with that adorable questioning look and says "Dametyler, what is UST? I keep seeing it in story descriptions. It makes no sense."

So I smile and said to him "Well Lordstorm, it means unresolved sexual tension." 

Can you believe he didn't get it! Seriously, he's like the expert at UST. Blimey, I could have written a dissertation on the UST in our relationship. So I reminded him about our trips to New Earth, Scotland and getting stuck in that mining base near that black hole and oh the list goes on and you know what? He still didn't get it. Well, finally I had to show him. This is the good part!

Oi! Go play with your sonic somewhere else! Can you believe he just tried to sonic the laptop. If he gets to write smutty stuff so do I! I mean fair is fair. Oh there he goes, he’s giving me those puppy dog eyes again. Where were now? Oh yes!

So, I ran out of the room and put on this denim mini skirt and skin tight pink top that leaves nothing to the imagination. I fluffed my hair and put on spritzed myself with this tuitt fruitti perfume he likes so much. I walked back in and made sure I was leaning over the side of the sofa right next to him to look at the laptop so that he got quite an eyeful of my shirt riding up and showing that I was not wearing a bra. Just when I was sure his sexy specs were about to fall off his nose, I stood up and walked around babbling like he does. 

I turned back to him and he was staring at me with that dark, hungry look he gets when he wants to play the Dark Lord and his Mistress of Naughtiness. I played all blasé and talked about this story on LJ I was reading while still shooting him flirty looks. Oh, and I walked around the room and bent over to pick up books so he could get a good look at my skirt riding up while talking about the story. Don’t know when but he actually got up and started sort of stalking me around the room until he cornered me against the book shelves.

Do you know what he did next? He grabbed me and yanked me to him and snogged the daylights out of me. Do you know how many times I wanted to do that to end his babbling? Well I took a step back and pretended to ignore it. His mouth actually fell open. Finally, I walked over and sat on his desk, crossed my legs so the skirt rode up, of course. He just stared at me. I think he was honestly shocked. Poor Lordstorm. So, I put an end to his misery.

I said, “Well Lordstorm, now maybe you know what UST is. See, when you got two people who want each other real bad but pretend not to and both of them just go mad with desire then you have UST.”

He might have had a bit of an ego tantrum. Said UST sounded like a disease that he needed to cure. Next thing I know, I have me a hot and bothered Lordstorm snogging me and sonicing clothing off and it’s all horizontal mambo on top of the desk! Oh yeah. He got it all right!

Teaching Lordstorm about LJ is fun and satisfying.


End file.
